Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas is a small blue tank engine. He has come to Sodor in May 1915 as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1945, at which time he has been transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some trucks. Later that year, after rescuing James from his crash, he has been given charge of the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches, who he names Annie and Clarabel. He is the main protagonist of the television series. He played Jimmy Gourd in Eli WagesTales He plays Aladdin in Thomaladdin He is an arabian theif He plays Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) in Beauty and the Queen Elsa of Arendelle (Beauty and the Beast) He is an old man He plays Dinky in The Hedgehog and the Wolf-Dog He plays Tito in Larry and Company He plays Blu in Rio (Amzy Yzma) and Rio 2 (Amzy Yzma) He is a Macaw He plays Bernard in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey Style) He is a Mouse. He plays Abi in Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He plays with Mike in Characters University He is a Green Monster He plays Mike in Party Central (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He palys Tito in Larry and Company He plays Quill in Soar (Disney and Sega Style) He plays Steve in Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 (TongueSpeakingFool Style) he is a monkey He plays Lucky in 101 Cartoons (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He is a spotty Puppy He plays Pig in Home (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He plays Gnomeo in Thomas & Penny Peterson He is a Gnome He plays Jiminy Cricket in Mickeynocchio He is a cricket He plays Eric in The Little Emerald Engine He is a Prince He plays Rayman in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style), Thomas (Rayman) (Toonmbia's Style), Thomas (Rayman) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style), Thomas (Rayman) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style) (Version 2) Thomas (Rayman) (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) He is a limbless hero He plays Benny in The Toon Movie (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He plays Pac-Man in Thomas and the Ghostly Adventures He is a hungry engine He plays Inky in Jack and the Ghostly Adventures He is a ghost He plays Aladdin in Thomaladdin He Plays Simba In The Tank Engine King He Is A Lion He Plays Bill the Lizard in Zelda In Wonderland He is a lizard Ten cents ( TUGS ) Pollandball ( Pollandball) He plays Blu in Rio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) and More! He is a parrot. He plays Stuart Little in Thomas Little (Stuart Little) (Daniel Pineda's Style), Thomas Little 2 (Stuart Little 2) (Daniel Pineda's Style) and Thomas Little 3 (Stuart Little 3) (Daniel Pineda's Style) He is a mouse. Relationship Home: '''Island of Sodor '''Train Built: '''Steamie '''Personality: '''Cheeky, goofy, funny, kind, friendly, clever, determined, honest, brave, smart, cute, wise, stubborn (sometimes), naughty (sometimes) '''Appearance: '''Blue tank engine with 6 wheels, black smokebox, red chassis, black buffers, grey face, yellow portholes, red lines around his sides, coal bunker and across his boiler, number 1 on both sides of his tanks, white headlamp and tail lamp. '''Occupation: '''The Fat Controller's number 1 engine, Percy's best friend, shunter, and branch line engine. '''Goal: To be a really useful engine Numbers: '''1 '''Gender: '''Male '''Alignment: Good Allies: Edward the Blue Engine (father), Henry the Green Engine (uncle), Gordon the Big Engine (uncle), James the Red Engine (cousin), Percy the Small Engine (best friend), Toby the Tram Engine, Duck the Great Western Engine, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines, Oliver the Great Western Engine, Emily the Beautiful Engine (girlfriend), Murdoch the Strong Engine (uncle), Arthur the LMS Tank Engine (brother), Spencer the Silver Engine (sometimes), Mavis the Quarry Diesel, BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel, Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins (When they are Nice), Fergus the Traction Engine, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Victoria, Helena, Old Slow Coach, Stanley, Stepney (Brother in law), Bertie, Terence the Tractor, Butch the Tow Truck, Trevor the Traction Engine, Caroline, Harold, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Luke, Bertram, Ivo Hugh, Molly the Yellow Engine (mother), Rosie, Lady (beautiful magical friend), Belle (beautiful friend), Millie, Stephen, Bash and Dash the Logging Locos, Ferdinand the Logging Loco, Hiro (grandfather), Flynn, Connor, Caitlin, Stafford, Winston the Red Car, Victor, Kevin the Crane, Dennis, Charlie the Purple Engine, Billy, Salty, Porter, Harvey, Ashima, Rajiv, Yong Bao, Carlos, Raul, Shane, Frieda, Axel, Gina, Etienne, Ivan, Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Jack, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator, Kelly, Ned, Buster the Steam Roller, Nelson, Isobella, Den, Dart, Paxton, Norman, Sidney, Neville, Captain, Owen, Merrick, Hank, Flora, Pip and Emma, Jinty and Pug, Green Arrow, Iron Duke, Wilbert the Forest Engine, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard (Thomas and Friends), Duchess of Hamilton, Stephenson's Rocket, Boxhill (Thomas and Friends), Albert (Thomas and Friends), Elsie (boxcar), Hannah* Enemies Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Daisy (Currently), Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Stanley (formerly), Spencer (sometimes), Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Max and Monty (sometimes), George, Bulgy, Den (only in Day of the Diesels), Dart (only in Day of the Diesels), Norman (only in day of the Diesels), Paxton (only in Day of the Diesels), D261, Ashima (formerly), The Horrid Lorries, S. C. Ruffey, Troublesome Trucks, Sailor John, Sir Topham Hatt (upon being scolded for causing too much trouble) Likes: '''Being a Really Useful Engine, being the Fat Controller’s No. 1 engine, being nice to his friends, Annie and Clarabel, his friends, Ashima, people and engines who are friendly to him, Rosie, working on his branch line, racing, playing tricks on the other engines, blaming engines and people (sometimes), shunting trucks, Spencer being nice to him and his friends, saying that it's not his fault (always), being happy, being angry (sometimes), being rude to engines and people (sometimes). '''Dislikes: Causing confusion and delay, being late, Diesel 10, people and engines who are mean to him, Devious Diesel, his snowplough (sometimes), danger, not working on his branch line, being banished from his branch line, Rosie annoying him, Billy calling him a bossy engine, other engines pulling Annie and Clarabel (sometimes), Sailor John, Vinnie, anyone furious at him, Cranky being cranky, Spencer being rude to him and his friends. 'Powers and abilities: '''Fire, steam, strength and speed. Inspiration Voice Actors Edward Glen (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Martin Sherman (US; 2009-2015) Joseph May (US; 2015-present) Ben Small (UK; 2009-2015) John Hasler (UK; 2015-present) Gallery ''Main Article: Thomas the Tank Engine/Gallery Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Characters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Kids for Character Cameos Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Appeared in Kids For Character Category:Funny Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Mischief Category:Young Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Family Jr. Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Brothers Category:Big Characters Category:Best Friends Category:Franny's Feet Characters Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Younger Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Cool Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Childhood Friends Category:Finding luke Category:Fathers Category:Main Protagonists Category:Brave Charaters Category:Husbands Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Comedians Category:Characters who can swim Category:Teachers Category:Chefs Category:Magicians Category:Jerks Category:Classic Media Characters Category:Skellington's Revenge Characters Category:SuperMarioLogan Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Princes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cry Category:Singing characters Category:Zookeepers Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Parents Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Policemen Category:Police Academy character Category:Officers Category:Legend Hero Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:MYCUN characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters who inflate Category:Cops Category:Wizards Category:Adorable Characters Category:Oh & Disgust Best Friends Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Grandparents Category:Grand Fathers Category:Narrators Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Not PBS Kids Characters Category:Fathers-In-Law Category:Father of a hero Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters that Sing Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Stepfathers Category:Neighbors Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Disney Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Nick and Judy Category:Nick And Judy's Adventure Series Category:Chief Characters Category:Scholastic Characters Category:Goofy Characters Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Police Officers Category:Gay Category:Crazy Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Detectives Category:Grandson of a hero Category:Grandkids Category:Kings Category:Married Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Homosexuals Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters